This invention relates to medical devices, specifically a light that attaches to a metal speculum.
The metal speculum is a very useful instrument which allows the gynecologist or practicing family physician to examine the vaginal vault of female patients to discern the general health of the uterus and vaginal tissues. The metal speculum continues to be used on a regular basis with many physicians. A current problem lies with the physician""s ability to illuminate the vaginal vault using the metal speculum. Many approaches have been used. Currently, the lack of useful lighting devices forces some physicians to use standard examination lights in a crude fashion when using the metal speculum.
Technical approaches to attach a light to the metal speculum have been few and have been limited in success. The problem is that there has never been an effective light that could be attached to the speculum and adjusted to pinpoint light to certain areas within the vaginal vault with the least amount of inconvenience to the physician.
Previous approaches to lighting the vaginal vault have been mostly unsuccessful. U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,835, Whitman was the most successful patent in terms of commercial viability. This device included an attachable light source to a modified grave""s vaginal speculum. The problem with this design is that currently there are several manufacturers of the metal speculum ranging in sizes from small to large and not all metal speculums currently being used can accommodate this device, probably contributing to the current decline in usage of it. A second problem is the attachable fiber optic is subject to contamination of fluids, producing problems with sterility. Due to the positioning of the light source and cord attachment the instrument is likely to interfere with procedure. Lastly, the fiber optic only can be positioned shining light intermittent between the speculum blades to illuminate the deep interior of the vaginal cavity and cannot be adjusted. U.S. Pat No. 4,597,383, VanDerHal is an attachable tube light with fiber optic positioned intermediate between the speculum blades. The weakness of this design is that when the speculum is adjusted the light becomes loose causing loss of position to both. Therefore, frequent adjustments are made. Secondly this is a corded light which is subject to breakage under frequent use. Finally the position of the tube is fixed and non-adjustable.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are;
This device is cordless and rechargeable, providing convenience to the examiner and assistants.
This device provides an adjustable head whereby the examiner can focus the light beam in any direction and on any portion of the exposed vaginal tissues within the examination area unlike the fixed position light sources of prior aforementioned art.
The light tube being unobtrusive to examination instruments such as a biopsy gun, swabs, brushes and paddles as it is positioned in the lower blade area of the speculum.
By way of special attachment to the base of the speculum body, the light remains fixed to the speculum in a way that does not interfere with the adjustment of the speculum. Conversely, the adjustment of the speculum does not affect the position or alignment of the light device.
The position of the light is symmetrical staying within the axis and the bounds of the body of the speculum behind the main adjustment knob thereby not obstructing the flow of examination or procedure motion by protuberance.
This device is small and light weight. It will not weight the speculum down and pull on the speculum.
The light is made of durable materials that will provide years of service, without need of refitting of parts. The battery is designed for prolonged recharging cycles.
The light can be adjusted vertically within the holding band to adjust to varying sizes of the metal speculum.
The glass ball housing with the light tube can be removed from the main body and sterilized using heat sterilization methods.
Still, further objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.
An adjustable vaginal speculum light comprising a light holding bracket with a device for attachment to the common metal speculum, a cylinder housing containing a rechargeable single cell power source, a lamp assembly attached to the cylinder housing, a light tube assembly threaded to the cylinder housing with an adjustable light tube to provide a adjustable beam of light to the lateral and medial areas between the blades of the metal speculum and a device for recharging the speculum light.